Mi ángel de la guarada
by Ally-kun
Summary: Riren. Rivaille es un ángel al cual le asignaron un caso especial, este cosiste cuidar a Eren Jaeger un chico que a vivió en desgracia absoluta desde hace mucho aún así no perdió las ganas de vivir o de luchar. Sus vidas cambian cuando Rivaille se da cuenta que esta teniendo ciertos sentimientos hacia Eren, sentamientos que podrían hacerle perder sus alas.
1. Chapter 1

Mi ángel de la guarda.

Capítulo 1: Introducción.

_Estoy dispuesto a arrancarme las alas por él, estoy dispuesto a ser un humano más por él, estoy dispuesto a sufrir por él y estoy dispuesto a morir por él. Déjame estar con él, con mi mocoso._

Esas fueron las palabras que dijo Rivaille ante Dios, esperando a que la máxima autoridad en los cielos o al menos para los que creen en este ser divino concibiera su deseo egoísta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un día como cualquiera en el Reino de los cielos, se veían a los ángeles moverse de aquí allá, a los serafines jugar con los querubines o canto alabanzas al señor. Y entre tantos ángeles había uno en particular uno que parecía distante, que veía sobre las nubes, observa a los humanos las "máximas" creaciones de Dios.

Como los repudiaba, le daba asco ver lo sucio que podían ser; y no es porque él sea un friki de la limpieza sino por su alma, la esencia humana que cada vez era más podrida.

Dicho ángel era Rivaille, un ángel de grandes y pulcras alas blancas, cabellos de un bello negro azabache, tez blanca y de ojos afilados color olivo. Estaba sentado sobre una nube viendo a los humanos; no importa cuanto alegara sentir repulsión por ellos él seguía admirando a dichas obras de Dios, la curiosidad que le generaban era intensa ya que cada día estos seres descubren cosas, las crean pero se hundían en un centenar de depravaciones.

-Malditos bichos-susurro para si mismo, decepcionado por como ellos mismos se dañaban.

-Oye enanín maldecir esta prohibido sabias-

-Tsk cállate cuatro ojos, tú no eres una santa que digamos- Rivaille se levanto de donde estaba sentado para voltearse y ver a la persona que le habla

-Jeje es verdad pero aún así no se debe- le dijo Hanji "una" ángel al igual que él, su cabello es castaño el cual sostiene con una cola de caballo alta, grandes ojos cafés ocultos tras unos lentes, se dice por allí que es amiga de Rivaille aunque la forma en que la trata diría que es su esclava o algo así- ya se te ha asignado al humano a que vas a cuidar

-Por qué no puedo hacer otra cosa, no quiero ser un ángel de la guarda-dijo malhumorado, más de lo normal-

-Ay enanín tú si que te quejas-comenzó a caminar jalando a su amigo- yo sé que no los odias como aparentas con esa mascara de indiferencia y macho pecho peludo, sé que cada vez están errando más PERO para eso estamos hiendo, para guiarlos y ayudar en los que creen todavía en nosotros- finalizo sonriendo

-Tú cómo sabes que no los odio- se soltó del agarre de la castaña para apuñalarla con una mirada indiferente

-Si los odiaras no habrías ignorado los mandatos de Dios y no hubieras bajado a la tierra para convertirte en el "Soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" y ayudarles a ganar esa prueba impuesta por el mismísimo Dios- se acerco a ellos una pequeña, o al menos más baja que Rivaille, una castaña de cabellos ondulados, enorme ojos azules cielo

-Arcángel Raziel- dijo alegre Hanji- es cierto Rivaille si los odiaras en realidad no los hubieras ayudado como lo hiciste en esa época

-Lo hice porque no sabía lo despeados que eran; admito que me impresiono su tenacidad por vivir y todo eso, pero ya una vez viendo como eran por dentro me arrepentí

-Nah si te hubieras arrepentido los hubieses dejado solitos- volvió a hablar la menor

-Raziel ya cállate, ya me canse de hablar de esto

-AY que carácter-

-Ya ya, dejando de lado el pasado revoltoso de Rivaille ¿qué haces aquí Raziel?

-Vengo a darle indicaciones al Rivi sobre su humano y de paso pedirte tus apuntes-dijo mientras leía un cuaderno con las pasta de cuero y grabados en plata

-Oh mis apuntes ya te los doy- hablo Hanji quien rebuscaba su libreta en su túnica blanca, allí escribía las pruebas a las que sometía los humanos y sus avances

-No se te quito esa maña de cuando estabas en la tierra cuatro ojos

-Qué maña

-Hacer experimento raros- dijo al verla a los ojos

-Ahhh eso jeje, bueno si es que creo que me gusto jajajaja en verdad son seres fascinantes- sin mas le entrego su cuaderno a la arcángel que esperaba pacientemente

-Muchas gracias estoy ira en mi libro*-

-¿Ya lo recuperaste?-cuestiono Hanji

-No, me toco hacer otro PERO dejando de lado mis libros- se volteo abruptamente para estar cara a cara con el azabache y sacar un pergamino algo viejo- cof cof ángel Rivaille has sido asignado para ser el ángel de la guarda de Eren Jaeger , un joven de no mas de doce años él cual a sido

-No me interesa, dame el papel donde dice que vive-interrumpo sin importarle lo que le decía su superior, esta sólo bajo la mirada y arranco un trozo de hoja donde venía la dirección y se la entrego sin decir nada

-Créeme que esto no será fácil Rivaille, si necesitas ayuda búscame- dijo la arcángel

-¿Necesitar ayuda? Apuesto que es un mocoso arrogante o problemático metido en drogas y esas cosas, sólo debo encaminarlo y listo-habló para luego irse sin mirar atrás o al menos escuchar la historia de aquel chico

-Raziel, quien fue asignado a Rivaille

-Si, es ese niño, sabes lo iba a retener para explicarle mejor la situación y que no lo coja abruptamente pero, creo que si las cosas van así nuestro amigo cambiaría

-Ya veo-dijo triste la castaña.

Bajo a la tierra irritado por las tonterías de esas dos, en verdad que no quería estar con las personas, ver como se hacen daño unos a otros ya no lo soportaba. Él sería capaz de hablar con Dios y pedirle que le asignara un puesto como el de Hanji donde tendría que ponerle las famosas "Pruebas de vida" y juzgar si esta persona era buena o no, si creía en Dios o no, ayudarle a superarla o no y recompensarle o no. O bien no le molestaría ser asistente de Raziel, con ella no mas tendría que recolectar cualquier clase de información o conocimiento para que los plasmara en sus libros aparte podría escuchar uno que otro secreto del cielo ya que esta se sentaba cerca del trono de Dios, con eso ella siempre sabía cosas.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos los cuales no le servían de nada voló lo más rápido que sus alas le permitieron hasta llegar a su destino. Quedo algo sorprendido al ver donde estaba la casa de su humano bueno si es que así se le podía llamar a eso casa. Era una especie de mansión carcomida por los años, la madera de la cual estaba hecha estaba podrida y mohosa; el techo se caía; al menos tenía ventanas pero estas parecían selladas o algo así. Siguió inspeccionando la casa hasta que escucho cierto crujido dentro de esta, al ser un ser un ángel podía atravesar cosas algo muy útil en este caso ya que no había forma de entrar de manera convencional a l vivienda, estaba en la puerta principal frente a esta habían unas escaleras que lo llevaban a un segundo piso, no lo pensó dos veces y subió. No hace falta decir que la casa por dentro también estaba destruida, el piso de madera lleno de huecos y mohoso, las paredes sucias.

-Esto no me huele nada bien-se dijo así mismo, qué clase de niño vivía en un lugar como ese. Definitivamente este no era un caso convencional

Los crujidos se volvieron a oír pero ahora eran acompañados con lamentos, gemidos y sollozos agudos. Su corazón se comenzó a acelerar de la nada, se guió por los sonidos hasta llegar a una última habitación, ya frente a esta los sonidos eran más audibles esos supuesto crujidos eran del rechinar de un colchón y la cama, los lamentos eran susurrados por una voz aguda y desgastada.

Observo la puerta la cual estaba entre abierta, miro por aquel angosto espacio.

"_**Los humanos son seres realmente crueles"**_

Lo pudo ver todo con claridad, sobre la cama había dos cuerpos uno era musculoso casi rosando a lo tosco y el otro cuerpo era menudito casi rosando a lo frágil cual muñeca de porcelana. Aquel cuerpo musculoso arremetía violentamente contra el más pequeño, estaban de perfil lo que ayudaba a la mejor compresión del caso si es que no se entiende y si se lo imaginan pues así es.

El cuerpo del mayor estaba abusando del menor, metía su falo incontables veces mientras que el cuerpo que recibía tal trato sólo se estremecía en llanto, suplicas y dolor; lo estaba sodomizando. No paso mucho tiempo para que el mayor se viniera, una vez que salió del cuerpo más pequeño se veía aquel miembro impregnado de semen y sangre; por otra parte el cuerpo más pequeño seguía temblado tirado en la cama como si fuese una muñeca de trapo; Rivaille se quedo congelado al ver eso pero lo que cerro con broche de oro toda esa escena es que el niño a pesar de seguir llorando sostenía entre sus pequeñas manos un rosario con una cruz de metal.

El mayor se subió los pantalones, se medio arreglo, busco algo en una maleta y lo lanzo a la cama.

-Me voy a ir por una semana trágate eso-dijo mientras señalaba una fundita que contenía un pan de chocolate, saco mas de esos y los puso en una cómoda junto a unas botellas de agua.

Sin mas el mayor se fue, pasando al lado de Rivaille sin notarlo. Este seguía viendo al niño que temblaba, después de un rato vio como este se paro pero luego cayo estrepitosamente al suelo soltando un grito lleno de dolor. Aún con la cruz en la mano el niño se hizo bolita comenzó a llorar.

-Dios ayúdame, alguien ayúdeme -susurro mientras las lágrimas salían cada vez más.

Definitivamente este no era el caso de un niño caprichoso y malcriado o de un niño drogadicto que dañaba a la sociedad. No señor este caso era diferente.

Uno que cambiaría la vida de un ángel a tal punto de arrancarse las alas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Libro* : el arcángel Raziel posee un libro donde esta plasmada todo el conocimiento del mundo, dicho libro aparentemente esta perdido, paso por las manos de los hijos de Adán y Eva hasta por las manos de rey Salomón

Gracias por a ver leído hasta aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Rompiendo cadenas.

"Sucio, sucio, sucio" se repetía mentalmente.

Pasaron unos minutos desde que el "tío" se había ido de la casa y el permanecía viendo el rosario, después de divagar un rato en su mente como pudo Eren se puso de pie y fue hasta el baño, entró a la bañera con cuidado sintiendo su entrada latir y como unas cuantas gotas- de semen y sangre- caían con descaro al suelo del baño; abrió el grifo recibiendo de golpe un chorro de agua helada, tomando un pequeño trozo de jabón y comenzó a restregárselo por todo el cuerpo mientras repetía la frase "estoy sucio, estoy sucio, sucio", su cuerpo titiritaba debido al frío producido por las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su cuerpo pero aún así seguía restregando el jabón hasta el punto de enrojecer su piel casi haciendo sangrar, restregaba sus brazos los cuales se podían ver entre moretones, pequeñas cicatrices de cortadas y quemaduras, luego paso a su pecho marcado por mordeduras, chupetones, quemaduras de cigarros y ni hablar de los pezones los cuales tenían cicatrices sin curar debido al uso y el abuso. El menor se apoyó en el filo de la bañera y unto algo de jabón en su trasero para luego ir dirigiendo sus dedos entre sus nalgas e introducirlos en su entrada.

-Tan sucio- sollozo mientras intentaba limpiarse, sacando el semen que aún quedaba dentro, rozando el tejido desgarrado y sensible, no soportaba el ardor que le producido, llevo su mano ante sus ojos para ver lo que había limpiado pero tan pronto lo vio alejo su mano de su vista conteniendo las arcadas– Sucio, y no lo puedo quitar-gritó con desesperación mientras seguía limpiándose.

Sentir aquel líquido pegajoso y blanquecino le provocaba náuseas; más de las que ya tenía, pero igual debía dejarlo limpio no quería sufrir una infección como la que tuvo a se unos meses, esa infección le duró mes y medio, mes y medio donde padeció de una fiebre altísima aunque lo único bueno fue que su "tío" no lo había tocado en todo ese lapso de tiempo de hecho hasta lo cuido sólo para cobrárselo con intereses luego. Asegurándose de haber limpiado correctamente volvió a mojarse; salió del baño apoyándose en la pared, tomo unos trapos viejos que aparentemente eran su ropa o bueno si es que a eso se le puede llamar ropa.

-Qué debería hacer-se dijo a si mismo mientras veía fijamente aquel rosario de metal-estar sucio es malo, si eso es malo yo soy malo, es mi culpa ser malo; cuál es la manera de no ser malo, nee dios me escuchas-apretó con más fuerzas el rosario esperando una respuesta que no llegaría.

Siguió un rato recriminándose todo lo mal chico que había sido; porque obviamente era su culpa estar en esa situación según él, sus lamentos se terminaron escuchar un crujido cerca de la puerta de la entrada, con algo de temor se dirigió hasta la puerta para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida. La puerta no tenía seguro.

Sé quedó parado viendo el exterior, la duda lo carcomía, la idea de salir de ese lugar resonaba en su mente pero ¿estaría bien si lo hacia? ¿Alguien como el tendría una oportunidad?

-_Hazlo_-escucho, una voz le decía que lo hiciera, aún dudaba-_hazlo_

No lo dudo ni dos veces para salir corriendo, no le importaba que sus pies se fueran lastimando por las piedras que se incrustaban en estos o las ramas que rasguñaban su tostada piel, sólo corría guiándose por un sendero, salió del bosque donde se hallaba su" casa".

Llegó a una especie de autopista donde los carros pasaban ignorando su presencia.

-Yo no-se dijo así mismo mientras tomaba sus cabellos y miraba todo a su alrededor, estresado al ver tanto movimiento su mente ya no maquinaba bien sus ideas-e-en qué me he metido, yo debería regre…

-_No lo hagas_- volvió a escuchar, dentro de si mismo ¿su consciencia quizá? Le estaba reclamando por aquella libertad arrebatada

Y antes de reaccionar un auto paro frente de él, un hombre de tez blanca y unos ojos afilados color olivo se bajo del vehículo mientras que detrás de este una patrulla de policía se detenía.

El hombre de los ojos olivos lo tomo de los brazos mientras que lo veía de pies a cabeza

-Oi mocoso ¿estas bien?-pregunto viendo como el chico comenzaba a temblar y a susurrar cosas inaudibles, mas por otro lado habían dos personas que los observaban

Continuara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué le pareció este capítulo dos? Lo sé demasiado corto de hecho no me llegaban taaantas ideas como las deseaba y si las tenía no sabía combinarlas; Quiero dar un agradecimiento a Virginia-sempai que me ayuda con todo esto…..ya que siy nueva escribiendo de este género.

Gracias por sus lindos reviews, lamento no contestarlos..por ahora luego les escribiré :3

Gracias por leerme.


End file.
